


If you’re going to hit the fourth wall, hit it until it breaks

by Mother_of_Eevees



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Chapter 402: Final Chapter: Challengers Spoilers, Implied Kiyose Haiji, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Haikyuu!! Chapter 402: Final Chapter: Challengers, Stealth Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_of_Eevees/pseuds/Mother_of_Eevees
Summary: “Who did you say you were again?”“I’m Oikawa Tooru, nice to meet you,” Oikawa held out his hand for a handshake.The head coach for the UPCN San Juan Volley team cocked his head in confusion. “You mean you’re real?”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	If you’re going to hit the fourth wall, hit it until it breaks

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers below! References events from Haikyuu issue 402.

“Who did you say you were again?”

“I’m Oikawa Tooru, nice to meet you,” Oikawa held out his hand for a handshake.

The head coach for the UPCN San Juan Volley team cocked his head in confusion. “You mean you’re real?”

“Why wouldn’t I be real?” Oikawa chirps brightly. “Some people have said I’m too good to be true, though my dear Iwa-chan would say I’m a nightmare. Nevertheless, here I am!” He raised an eyebrow. “Is there a problem?”

“No, no, it’s fine, I just thought…no, never mind. Let’s see what you’ve got!”

“Of course, coach!” Oikawa winked and saluted with two fingers, turned and headed for the locker rooms.

The head coach turned to one of the assistants.

“You saw that, right?”

“Yes, coach.”

“He’s a character in that volleyball manga, though. He’s not real. Maybe it’s one of those hidden camera prank things?”

“In that case, we’d better play along. I’ll tell the other coaches and we’ll keep an eye out for any hidden cameras.”

_A few days ago_

“Let’s wrap it up. You don’t want to overdo it before your first day with your new team,”

“Just a couple more, Iwa-chan?”

“Okay, two more serves and then it’s time to cool down”

Oikawa went through his pre-serve routine, bouncing the ball a few times, spinning it, then took a deep breath and tossed it. His hand hit the ball with a satisfying smack and his palm tingled from the contact.

“Out!” said Iwaizimi

Oikawa grimaced, and grabbed another ball from the cart next to him. Bounce, spin, serve. This time, it was perfect, right on the edge of the court, but clearly in.

“Ha! That was the best one of the night, wasn’t it, Iwa-chan?”

“Yeah, yeah, it was good. Now help me collect the balls and we’ll stretch before we head back.”

As they picked up the balls scattered around the court, a flash of something caught Oikawa’s eye.

“Iwa-chan, do you see that?”

Iwaizumi looked and frowned. “What is that?”

“I don’t know, let’s go see. Grab my phone, just in case,” Iwaizumi picked up Oikawa’s phone from the bench and handed it to him.

They approached the wall, which was now glowing and pulsating and making a low, not unpleasant humming sound. Oikawa reached out and touched it gently.

“Careful, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi frowned, and Oikawa turned to him and smiled reassuringly.

“It’s fine, Iwa-chan, it actually feels nice. Here, touch it,” he took Iwaizumi’s hand and touched both their hands to the wall.

The volleyball Iwaizumi was holding fell to the floor as they disappeared in a flash of light.

“Tooru, are you okay? What the hell just happened?”

Oikawa blinked and looked around. Everything looked normal, but ever so slightly off. He looked over at the wall they had touched, but it was just a plain wall, no glowing, humming, or pulsing. He touched it just to be sure.

“I’m fine, Iwa-chan. Are you okay? If this is an alien abduction, it’s kind of a let-down,”

Oikawa’s phone chimed; he looked down at it and frowned. “That’s strange, suddenly I’m on a new network.”

He pulled up the contacts on his phone. They were all greyed out, except for one. He dialed the number and the phone made an odd hum before it started dialing. 

“Oikawa-san? How did you get this number?”

“I’ve had your number for years, Kenma-kun, what do you mean?” 

“Where are you?”

“In Argentina, of course -”

“Tell me what happened,” Kenma interrupted. “Is anyone with you?”

“Iwa-chan and I were at the gym and I noticed a flash and something happened to the wall. We went to check it out and then poof!”

“Oikawa, I need to tell you something, and it’s going to sound really weird, but it’s all true.”

Oikawa listened intently, nodded occasionally, and hung up. Iwaizumi was also on the phone and Oikawa caught the last bit of his conversation.

“...someone will give us a call? Great. Thanks for your help.”

“Iwa-chan, you’re not going to believe this but -”

Iwaizumi interrupted him. “We’re in a parallel universe where we are characters in a volleyball manga that just ended an 8-year run,”

“Yes, how did you know?” Oikawa said, pouting slightly. 

“All of my contacts were greyed out except for one, so I texted him and then he called me.”

“Who did you talk to?”

Just then Oikawa’s phone pinged with an incoming text.

_I’ve given your info to someone on that side. He’ll be in touch as soon as he can. Meanwhile, just do whatever you were planning to do in the next couple of days._

Oikawa showed the text to Iwaizumi. “So we can still go out tonight, right, Iwa-chan?”

“Um, I guess so. What do you want to do?”

“Vamos a bailar, Iwa-chan! We have plenty of time to go home and relax a bit, then bailamos al amanecer,” Oikawa began humming and doing a dance step.

A few hours later, they were dancing on the third floor of the club as the dj announced a quick break between sets. OIkawa and Iwaizumi headed down to the second floor to check out the scene and get something to drink. As they headed downstairs, a man heading upstairs did a double take and turned to them.

“Excuse me - are you...Oikawa?”

“Why yes, I am. Are you a volleyball fan?”

“The Seijoh arc was my favorite part of the show! And you really nailed the look - I loved timeskip Oikawa!”

“Thank you,” Oikawa said, looking at the man and frowning slightly.

Iwaizumi heard the hesitation in Oikawa’s voice and stepped closer to him. “You okay, Oikawa? Is this guy bothering you?”

“Wait a minute, is that Iwaizumi as well? My god, look at those arms! No wonder everyone on the Japan National Team has a crush on you. My friends will never believe it. Can I get just one quick photo, please?”

Oikawa and Iwaizumi looked at each other, slightly confused. Oikawa was the first to recover. “Of course, anything for a fan!” He wrapped an arm around Iwaizumi and put up two fingers in a vee sign.

“Thank you so much! I’ve never seen such amazing cosplay - I didn’t realize there was an anime event going on this weekend. Thanks again!”

They continued downstairs and ordered drinks at the bar.

“Was that weird, or was it just me, Iwa-chan?”

“That was definitely weird. Your Spanish is better than mine, what was he saying?”

“That’s what was weird. He said something about a show, and a timeskip, which I didn’t really understand, but he was definitely admiring your arms! Iwa-chan, do I need to come visit you in Japan and defend your honor?” he asked, playfully.

“Nah, it’s all good. The team knows about us, and I certainly talk about you a lot.”

The next morning, Oikawa’s phone rang.

“Hello?”

“Oikawa-san? I’m Kashiwazaki Akane, Kozume-san told me about you. Welcome to our world.”

“Thanks, I guess,”

“You’re very popular here. Have you been on Twitter? You were actually trending worldwide a couple of days ago. Is Iwaizumi-san with you? You are two of the most popular characters.”

“Tell me more about this manga, Kashiwazaki-san. I’m going to put you on speaker so Iwa-chan can hear too.”

He launched into a description of the story. Oikawa listened, interrupting with exclamations and snorts.

“Chibi-chan is the main character? And Tobio-kun? Ughhh,” Oikawa sighed, flopping onto the couch and draping his legs across Iwaizumi’s lap.

“They are the main characters, but the mangaka chose to end the series on your birthday, with you as what some people are calling the ‘final boss’...anyway, enough about that, we need to figure out a way to get you home,”

“We can use Oikawa as a balloon, his head’s so swollen now,” Iwaizumi said, reaching over and rapping on Oikawa’s head with his knuckles.

“So rude, Iwa-chan.”

“I know someone who might be able to help - let me make some calls and I’ll let you know what I find out as soon as I hear anything. Meanwhile, just do what you were going to do in your regular life,”

“Tomorrow’s my first day at my new volleyball team, is there anything in the manga about that?”

“Just a second,” they heard pages rustling as he looked at the magazine. “It shows you in their uniform, so I guess you’re on the team.”

“Well, that’s good then! Please do let us know as soon as you hear anything, Kashiwazaki-san and we appreciate all your help.”

“The pleasure is all mine, Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san.”

_Back to the present_

The coach signaled that practice was over and the team members drifted over to the bench for water and towels. He beckoned Oikawa over. “Very impressive - your skills are even better than I’d been advised,”

“Thanks, coach! That was a good practice - I think I’ll enjoy being part of this team,”

“And who is that, up there watching?” the coach nodded toward the stands, where Iwaizumi was now typing something on his phone.

“That’s my husband, Iwaizumi Hajime,” Oikawa said with a touch of pride.

“Isn’t he….?”

“Yes, he’s the athletic trainer for the Japan National Team. We take turns visiting each other. He’s on break now, but he’ll be going back in a week or so.”

“Long distance must be hard, eh?” The coach asked with a sympathetic look.

“It’s not easy, but we make it work. It helps that Japan is exactly 12 hours ahead of Buenos Aires, so we can talk every day, morning and night.”

xx

After practice, Oikawa and Iwaizumi were relaxing on the balcony of their apartment when Kashiwazaki called. “I talked to my ogre friend, and he said he could bring you back, but you’d have to run the Hakone Ekiden,”

“I mean, I’d do it, but we’re not college students anymore, so I don’t think we’d qualify.” Oikawa laughed ruefully.

“That’s what I told him. Fortunately, I have another solution.” Oikawa and Iwaizumi leaned closer to the phone as the mangaka explained his plan. Despite the fact that the official manga had just ended, the publishing company had planned a variety of light novels and a spinoff manga series to continue the characters’ adventures. 

“I’m writing a story about you two breaking through to an alternate universe. We’ll make up some sort of solution and send you back via plot device.”

“What if we don’t want to go back?” Iwaizumi asked. Oikawa looked at him in surprise. After a beat, he winked at Oikawa.

“I do want to go back, just wanted to see your reaction,”

“So mean, Iwa-chan! Kashiwazaki-san, ignore him. How long will it take for you and your team to finish this manga episode?”

“It shouldn’t be more than a week or so. I’ve done a rough outline of the episode and an artist is working on it. I’ll let you know as soon as it’s ready,”

xx

Oikawa was sprawled on the couch, browsing on his tablet. Iwaizumi was reading an article on injury rehabilitation, but he found it hard to concentrate because Oikawa kept scrolling and laughing softly.

“What’s so funny, Tooru?”

“Iwa-chan, I found the most amazing website! You wouldn’t believe the stories they write about us! And there are some amazing doujinshi - they even make you look pretty,” he tilted the device so Iwaizumi could see the art.

“Huh, not bad,”

“But the tags on these stories! ‘Oikawa Tooru’s Knee Injury?’” he shook his head in mock dismay. “I just don’t know about this timeline. Some of these are pretty spicy, though - shall we read them together, Hajime?” he waggled his eyebrows suggestively at Iwaizumi, who rolled his eyes but scooted closer to Oikawa so he could see the screen. 

After a week and a half, Oikawa’s phone pinged repeatedly as several messages came through. He started reading, then got up and went over to Iwaizumi, who was just finishing up the dishes from the dinner. “Hajime, it’s here!” he said excitedly.

_Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san, here is the final draft of your story. After you read this, you’ll be sent back to your timeline. I hope you’ve enjoyed your visit. If someone you know ever manages to find their way to this timeline, your number will now be available to them. My contact information will stay in your phone, so you will be able to reach me and I can try to assist them if they need help. It’s been a privilege to help you and your husband. All the best, Kashiwazaki Akane._

Oikawa quickly tapped out a response: _Thank you, Kashiwazaki-san!_

“Ready to go home, Iwa-chan?”

“Let me finish up here and then we’ll read the story together,”

Five minutes later, they were sitting on the balcony together.

“Ready, Iwa-chan?”

“Sure, let’s do this.”

Oikawa clicked the link and they scrolled through the pages, murmuring to each other at the drawings and the dialogue. As the last page began to load, the tablet took on an eerie glow and began making a humming noise. Oikawa and Iwaizumi looked at each other, joined hands and touched the tablet together. The glow flashed brighter, and the tablet fell to the floor.

“Hey, Oikawa, wake up,”

“Ooh, Iwa-chan, I think I had too much wine with dinner. I was having the strangest dream!”

Iwaizumi blinked. “Yeah, me too. That was kind of weird. Shall we go take a paseo and get some dessert?

“Ooh, yes, can we get dulce de leche brownies?”

xx

A few weeks later, Oikawa got home from practice and found a package on his doorstep. He went inside, put his practice bag down, and slit it open. Inside was a slim volume labeled “Haikyuu-bu! Special edition late July 2020”

As he flipped through it, all the memories came flooding back. 

“It was real!” he whispered to himself, then picked up the phone to call Iwaizumi.

“Good morning, Iwa-chan! Did you get a package, too?”

“Yeah, I did. It really happened, didn’t it?”

“Yes! What an adventure we had.”

“We sure did. Was there a paper tucked inside your copy?”

“Hmm, let me look,”

He flipped through the pages and a folded-up slip of paper fell out.

_Kashiwazaki Akane, also known as “Ouji-san,” is a second-year literature student and a member of the Aotake track team at Kansai University in Kaze ga Tsuyoku Futeiru, or “Run with the Wind.”_

“Iwa-chan? Does this mean what I think it means?”

“Remember that running anime that was on a couple of years ago? He was the guy obsessed with manga who was the worst runner, So, in our world, he’s a fictional character, and in his world, we’re the fictional characters.”

“You know what that means, Iwa-chan?”

“What?”

“Somewhere out there is a parallel universe where Godzilla is real!”

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Oikawa says "let's dance" and "we'll dance till dawn" to Iwaizumi in Spanish.
> 
> After the last issue of Haikyuu came out last week, the UPCN San Juan Volley team members started talking about Oikawa and then I saw [this tweet](https://twitter.com/kingtobioh/status/1286393238115381249): "'If you're going to hit it, hit it until it breaks.'
> 
> Oikawa was talking about the fourth wall this whole time guys"
> 
> I couldn't get it out of my head, and well, here we are. 
> 
> In Run with the Wind (an amazing show, please watch it), Kashiwazaki "Prince" Akane mentions a bunch of sports manga characters, including Hinata, so it follows that the RWTW-verse is an alternate universe from the Haikyuu-verse, at least for the purposes of this story. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed it, please leave a kudos/comment.


End file.
